starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jade Empire
Although the Jade Worlds, a 4,000-year-old monarchy, grew in capacity and regional influence with its exposure to the outside galaxy in the modern era, the Jade Empire was not formally inculcated until 16 ABY, with the assimilation of several friendly or unstable Unknown Regions nations. Founding signatories included: *The Jade Worlds, comprising three major planets and dozens of colonies; *The Kingdom of Halcyon, a longtime protectorate of the Sandian Imperial League; *The conquered Bandit Kingdoms; *The ruins of the Isen Star Empire, an aggressively militaristic power ruled by Darksiders; *The Protectorate of Spyrta, another Sandian colony; *A frontier region jointly colonized by the Jade Worlds and Sandian Imperial League starting in 12 ABY; *The ruins of the Republic of United Systems, a democratic nation crushed by the Uul'ba-Rai Imperium; *The Rai Republic, including the massively overpopulated worlds of Trevel'ka, Trevin'hi and Ordain. In 17 ABY, Kro Var, worlds along the Emerald Way, and several planets in the Warp, including Faran's Hold, became members of the Jade Empire. In 18 ABY, the world of Celesta saw a coup, in which the bureaucracy took power from the bored and decadent noble class. Celesta subsequently joined the Jade Empire. As the temporal distortions in the Warp began to slow down, an ancient stargate linked Faran's Hold with Trevel'ka, allowing for mass colonization to a temporally accelerated region. Significant Worlds *Joy *Celesta *Trevel'ka *Varunda IX *Halcyon *Isen *Sevrance IV Prominent Species and Society *Uul'ba-Rai *Jadeworlder Human: pale, with black hair and dark eyes *Isen Human: blonde, blue-eyed *Sandian and Galactic Human *Raka Kiri *Bahuji *Kabeen *Fedreki *Saar-melaa *Kotala *Lugubraa To one extent or another, the Isen Star Empire, Kingdom of Halcyon and Republic of United Systems contain the standard galactic milieu of species, many of which have diffused across the Jade Empire. Also, a few Kartanin and Decuri can be found, along with a few representatives of other races from the Kartanin Dominion and Black Star Confederacy. Since the evacuation of Kelsal, millions of Trianii, Togorians and Cathar live in the Jade Empire. Citizens of the Jade Empire are as diverse as the population of a much larger government. From straight-laced Jadeworlders to more promiscuous Isen humans, from Sandian-born royalists to RUS egalitarians, every spectrum of thought and belief exists in the Jade Empire. Some large population groups live in underground cities or massive orbital settlements. Although oddly-accented Jadeworlder Basic is the state language, several Unknown Regions trade dialects have gained popularity, including Sy Bisti and Rammocate. Worlds and Space Settlements The Jade Empire is home to several trillion people, spread across over two hundred worlds. This is a partial list. Jade Sector Representative: Lord Shinobi Tugawa *Joy *Varunda IX *Myan *Kunli *Armitage *Salvadda *Haven *Hauku *Pincer *Ebony *Ivory *Anansi Station *Loki Station *Komodo Colony *Alma Colony *Sea of Lamenting Souls *Lehon (permanently patrolled from space; not a Jade Empire signatory) Celestan Sector Representative: Chancellor Ulris Kommh *Celesta Halcyon Sector Representative: Lady Kadiss Ferrora *Halcyon *Turtzu *Xenonat *Thrace *Shi'Sho *Falamor *Sataxis Colonies Sector Representative: Lord Takashi Kumi *Shilao *Clea'San *Kunlan *Mirrio *Gate *Gehen Spyrta Sector Representative: Lord Beven Atruis *Spyrta *Follo Rai Sector Representative: Elector Ker'ten-Sud *Trevel'ka *Trevin'hi *Ordain *Sette *Dashiel Isen Sector Representative: Earl Matthe'i Salphoris *Isen *Atrakkis *Kalvix Prime *Kryton *Hurata Outreach Sector Representative: Earl Elkal Musini *Cyron *Ramza *Cirric Sevrance Sector Representative: Prime Minister Altair Forru *Sevrance IV *Sevrance II *So'loc *Vhence Government The government is personified in the Empress, Halla Terrablade, Shau’ghun of the Jade Worlds, Queen of Halcyon, Mistress of Sej and Be; and her husband Emperor Braily Terrablade, Prince of Sandia, Archon of the Templar Knights, King of Halcyon, Clan Lord of Jaguar. Their advisors are selected or elected by individual territories' own established traditions and systems: some of the advisory body are lords, some congressbeings, and so forth. The Emperor and Empress rule as co-regents until such time as their son, Prince Lei Kaijus-Terrablade, will take the throne. They have three other young children: Princess Diao, Prince Sun and Prince Tzu. Armed Forces Main article: Jade Empire Armed Forces A mix of species, technologies and paradigms from many worlds, the JEAF may be the least predictable state military in the galaxy. The JEAF is more than capable of defending the worlds of the Jade Empire, but has trouble patrolling the massive space within their borders. Pirates have been an ongoing difficulty for almost a decade. The Patriots Main article: Patriots The Patriots are the Jade Empire's Force-users, a mixture of Jadeworlders, several Jedi-trained specialists, Tyia practitioners from Celesta, elementalists and martial artists from Kro Var, and redeemed Dark Side rulers from Isen space. They serve as frontier sheriffs across a significant portion of the Unknown Regions and the Warp. Their main recruiting base is in the slums of Trevel'ka, and their main training facilities are located on the Shang Ra'la, Loki Station and Faran's Hold. Although the three most powerful Patriots - the Jedi-trained Kalo-Kaa, the old Inquisitor student Matthe'i Salphoris, and the master Sai'mrai Keito Nakayama - can hold their own against all Knights and some Masters, the vast majority of the hundreds of Patriots are equivalent to a moderately competent Jedi Padawan. Galactography Category: Jade Empire